Love him, Can't have him
by TsukiUchiha13
Summary: I love him, the stupid faceache...but I can't be with him. Murdocx2D, NC 17 for Non-con, mention of alcohol and violence. Yaoi: don't like it don't read.
1. Love you, Stu

Faceache, Denthead, Brainache, Dullard, Stu-pot, Two-Dents, 2D. Stuart Pot. How many names did one brain dead singer need?

Murdoc growled as his thoughts trailed back to the Blue haired idiot. The olive skinned bassist was currently sitting in his Winnebago, half drunk off his ass like usual. His obsession over one Stuart Pot was always carefully hidden his stares inside the hard glares, the touches when he beats the crap out of him, the unspoken words in his angry rants about him and the untold feelings inside his rage filled screams. No one notices them hidden inside.

Murdoc Faust Niccals was in love with Stuart Pot, and he hated it. It never was suppose to happen...but it did...Murdoc often wondered where the attraction started. Maybe it was the others looks. Skinny, pale, Blue hair like the Azure sky, black onyx eyes that seemed to stare into his soul... the cute little ass he just wanted to...Murdoc groaned and dropped his head into his hand. There he slipped up again.

Normally he would be able to control his emotions, stuffing them inside and dealing with them later but for some reason these ones about 2D have been more bothersome...Maybe it was the way he followed him around like a lost puppy, nearly oblivious to the negative he produces and the world as the painkillers transport him to another place...maybe he is there too...Damn it not again!

Giving a cry of anger he threw the bottle of vodka against the wall, luckily it just bounced off its contents surprising not all over the floor but shifting violently in bottle's belly. Murdoc stands angrily as he begins to pace around. "NO! I said I'd stop...today!" he growled to himself as he willed himself not to think about the idiot.

Murdoc was a lot of things. Filthy thanks to his hygiene habits, An alcoholic, chain smoker, satanist, cat burner, a 'sick fuck', a bastard, jerk, asshole, he had been called all names under the sun. but the thing was he was greedy as hell, he wanted everything, and didn't share his possessions easily. But there was one thing he wouldn't delve in.

2D, the only person to have ever invoke feelings like this inside him, and he won't act on them. He had his reasons, as always, one was he had an image to uphold...another thing, he wasn't into blokes despite the feeling for the singer...and the third reason was surprising. He was a good 13 years older than him, it just wouldn't be right. He was just everything the singer should stay away from...

And the worst part of it, he knew the damaged boy would easily return his feelings, in spite of all the shit he had put him through, he would still forgive and forget...it just the way the dullard was. But Murdoc has already ruined his life enough, running him over twice, knocking out his teeth, beating him.. abusing him, it just wasn't right.

Murdoc groaned as he was getting lost in his feelings again as he slammed his fists up to his head trying to get them to stop and go away but his stubborn mind refused. He knew he was treading dangerous territory as he knew he was getting close to when his emotions peaked and he lost control. His eyes strayed around before he froze sucking in a gulp of air as his mismatched eyes landed on an object.

The small black bag...

Inside that bag was his darkest secret, and to him, his greatest sin. He was a satanist, it was his right to do whatever he wanted, and he wanted the boy no matter what he argued with himself. A calloused hand reached out as his eyes had a sheen, opening it he saw the silver glint of cold steel as it was his pair of handcuffs. A black rag and a bottle of lube...

Murdoc gasped as his body suddenly filled with need, a tent growing in his pants. "N-No...I-I said I'd stop...I-I'm only hurting him." he said to himself as he felt a familiar argument with himself beginning to arise the dark sick twisted voice of his rang out in the back of his mind.

_**'So...Its not like he is going to know...as thick as he is.'**_ it said.

Murdoc shook his head, No! he couldn't let it win this time. But the effects the boy has on him was taking a toll on his body as the tent in his pants rose higher. "No...Stop it!" he growled at it, hated as it seemed pathetic. "Its not right."

_**'Its never stopped you before right. He is yours...he belongs to you... He owes you his soul...your the one that saved him, 'fixed' him up. Your the one that gave him his fame...' **_it hissed. _**'He owes you more than his soul...and you want it...and your just letting ethics you don't believe in get in your way of having it.'**_

Murdoc's frame began to tremble as he was loosing, he could tell. His long tongue poking out to swipe across his dry lips. A harsh panting as he stood up, the bag still grasped in his hands. he took an uncertain look at it as he swallowed...he was going against his word again. Murdoc left his Winnebago, quietly closing the door as he walked across the barren empty parking lot. The concerned look from before was completely wiped from his face as it was replaced by a dark, lustful look. He came to the basement as he opened the door to the vocalist's bedroom. Knowing the pills would have knocked him out by know. He slipped in side, locking the door behind him as he navigated the dimly lit room.

Murdoc stared at the figure, tangles in sheets, fast asleep in the bed. Setting the black bag down gently on the bed, he grabbed the black rag as he placed it around the closed eyes, knowing they would be opened once he starts. he tightens the knot making sure it wouldn't fall. Next was the two handcuffs, kinky and useful to stop him struggling to hurt himself, or take of the blindfold...he shouldn't know who's violating him. Snapping the metal bracelets around his wrists, around one of the poles of his bed as the small sound brings him from his sleep. He gasps as he recognizes the situation, having done this a few times more before now as he whimpers. Murdoc wants to whisper comfortingly in his ear that it would be okay, that he wouldn't hurt him, but he holds his tongue as his hands trail the body softly, making his victim shiver. Smiling he pinches his nipple, causing him to gasp out in unwanted pleasure.

Murdoc tunes the pleas of his unwilling partner out as he wouldn't be able to handle it afterward. His hands began to molest the naked flesh of the others chest, happy he doesn't sleep with a shirt on as the results were pleasing with hidden moans and sounds that were musical, feeding his ego he leaned down to lick the others neck nipping into it lightly, closing his eyes as he enjoyed some of the moans slipping out. He wants to bite the exposed neck, like a vampire drinking blood, to mark him as his. but he knew he couldn't as he just continues lower kissing softly as the pleas were getting louder and frequent as the attention to his body was stirring something inside him he rather have left alone. Its why Murdoc never gags him, he loved hearing the musical high pitched voice of 2D. Murdoc smirks as he pries his legs open settling himself in between them as he presses his groin against 2D satisfied with the gasp of surprise, the others waking hardness against his own full arousal as he ground there hips together.

Murdoc bit his lip, suppressing a groan of contentment, Not daring himself a breath of voice to give the other any hint of his true identity. He allowed the vocals for the both of them to be carried out by 2D. His amusement sated as he got the blue-haired boy fully hard already as he moved back grabbing his pants as the other cried out in surprise as they were slipped off the twig-like legs of his. He wanted to ravage the area, to lick the succulent member with his tongue before sucking it dry to taste his bounty, but alas he couldn't, his tongue was a major part of his image and would be recognized by the idiot easily. Instead he ran his calloused hand against it in a lazy hand job listening to the music the other was making with his voice. His other hand reached into the bag for the last object as he clicked it open, Pleased as the other recognized the sound, tensing up as he felt the shiver run through him.

He pulled back his hand, smirking as he hears the small whimper as he did so. He squirted a copious amount onto his fingers as he legs kept the 2D's apart as he rimmed the small asshole with his finger he pushed it in gently. He knew he couldn't hurt him with the rape, physically at least. The other was usually silent and pensive during this as he moved the finger in and out, wriggling it around to stretch it before pushing in a second. His jeans were getting way too tight... Hearing another musical moan as he pushed them him spreading the out and scissoring him as he noticed the small difference in each breath 2D took. The third one slid inside and was met with a little more resistance as it stretched the ass further, slipping them out once he was deemed ready.

2D shouted out as he heard the pants began to be undone as Murdoc watched, a sudden feeling came over him as he wanted to change it a bit. Smirking to the blind he leaned over and undid the Hand cuffs before flipping the boy over and reattaching them in one swift move as the boy as disoriented. he leaned back up to admire the pale canvas before him. He reached over to trail a sticky finger down his back to his tail bone. Hearing him gasp again. Murdoc Grabbed his hips propping him up on his knees as he grabbed the lube again, squeezing a good amount onto his hand as he began to rub his member, resisting the temptation to moan as it was slicked up. He knelt behind him hearing him give a shout as he grabbed his hips again pressing his pelvis against his back side as he used his thumbs to part his ass cheeks his head poking in.

Murdoc hesitated as 2D began to plead again but a reminder from the twisted part of his head made him ignore it as he pressed the tip agaisnt the entrance before pushing inside. 2D gave a loud cry at the penetration as Murdoc only allowed a quiet grunt, the only noise that escapes past my lips. 2D whimpers at the pain as Murdoc stays still so he can adjust, But it's hard as the tight hot ass in clutching his prick inside him. They stay still for a few minutes before Murdoc hears a sigh. Taking it as a sign to continue he pulls back till the tips still inside him before pushing back in, making the vocalist cry out again. Murdoc sets a Slow but hard pace as the new position feeds his ego, as he dominates him. The cries from the singer turned a bit more high pitched as Murdoc knows he is now enjoying it as well changing the pace to a normal steadier one Murdoc changes the angles, looking for something deep inside him.

2D lets out a scream pleasure as he now begins to beg for it not to stop and to continue hitting there. Murdoc knows he's hit the prostrate. He aims hsi thrust to that spot and grabbed his hips tightly as his lusts begins to overwhelm him begins to pound into his ass. Resisting the instinct and need to moan he rocks into the boy hearing the wanton cries as he taints his angel once again. Murdoc's thrusts got increasingly hard and faster as it was hard to hold back the moans as the singer's voice was loud in his ears. A sharp scream was sounded as 2D's ass clenched as he came, spilling the warm sticky mess onto his bedsheets. Murdoc gave a low groan as nails dug into the boys hips as Murdoc slammed himself as deep as he could feeling himself come inside the tight ass thrusting a few more times to ride out his climax.

Murdoc hangs over the panting spent, 2D as he feels the hips sag. He allows 2D to slip down, ass pulling off of his cock as Murdoc leans back up. Observing him, he wants to cuddle him, hold him close as he tells him he loves him. that he owns his body heart and... _**'Soul? 'Fraid not Mudsie. You sold that along time ago. Your body isn't the most desirable thing and you never had a heart.' **_said the voice sneering at him. Murdoc winced as he finished up. Reaching over to undo the handcuffs, grabbing the hair to face it down he takes off the blindfold, throwing the blanket over his head he grabs his things and left before 2D could figure out who he was, returning to his Winnebago to drink the voice away, the memories of raping 2D out of his mind till tomorrow.

"Night D, I love ya."


	2. Love you, Muds

Love him, can't tell him.

* * *

The first time it happened, he screamed.

It didn't even hurt that much, compared to the migraines he usually receives, it wasn't that bad just...very uncomfortable and it kinda ...burned for the lack of a better word. But he still screamed. It was just so sudden. He was fast asleep nearly knocked out from his painkillers, he missed the blindfold covering his eyes, The snap of the handcuffs, even the weight pressing down on him but something cupped him _down there..._

Made him jerk up faster than a jack rabbit. First thing he found was he couldn't see and his nether regions being molested by a hand. He tried calling out to the other to stop but the person remained silent. His pleas lead to more things happening until he was stripped of his clothing before the man, who he had learned form the man's erection pressing and rubbing against his bare one.

Surprisingly his rapist had stretched him and lubed him and himself up quite nicely before the man entered him quickly silencing the scream with a pillow. 2D found it most unusual as rape was usually either about the Rapist pleasure and the victims Pain and embarrassment. But it felt like the man was truly trying to please him. Forcefully but it had worked, making him confused and stuff He gave into the pleasure and had came before the other filled him up. He was released and the blanket thrown over his head. He was too tired to remove it and try to catch a glimpse as his meds kicked in again and he fell asleep.

The morning after was hell for 2D. Normally it was anyway as his meds had faded out making him wake up at the start of a migraine which left him whimpering and searching for his pills to quell it. After the haze of relief surged through him he vaguely remembered what happened during the night, Looking to see a pile of his cum on the mattress, splashing against his chest and the cum from the strange leaking out of his used ass.

Tears fell from his hollow eyes as he realized his had been raped in the night and had wrapped his hands around his legs and curled up to sob to himself a while. Noodle was the first to come, wrapping up in the blankets and making sure the cum-stains were hidden, he told her he wasn't feeling well and wished to be left alone. Russel came with a plate of food, which he didn't touch. Murdoc came in in half rant, took a look at his pathetic miserable state, Flinched, then walked out. The strangeness of the act didn't effect him till later.

By the time night fell he was still up trembling in his bed as he waited wondering if the rapist would return in the night but he was left alone for a good few nights. By that time he had washed up, changed the sheets and finally went out, he had calmed down and life began to be the same.

The man did return to there late night escapades, it was strange as he began to get more and more clues to who this rapist was and his slow mind began to piece the puzzles together until he realized it...He knew who the rapist was...He couldn't believe it. After his discovery he took some think about it.

Murdoc never really hurt him. Of course entry was a bit painful but he imagined it usually would be...He had always prepared him, Lubed him, allowed him to adjust, hit his prostrate and always made sure he came first. If it wasn't with all the secrecy stuff he would of believed he was trying to make love to him. He sat and secretly stared at the bassist, why try to hide it? Shouldn't he know if the satanist wanted a relationship he would blindly accept. It was foolish but he was told he had a Fool's heart.

Since Murdoc was secretive about it...so shall he. He won't tell him that he knows...he'll just continued to plead for him to stop and on the inside beg for it. He knows if something did happen it would be hard for them both to handle it. Murdoc has always been secretive. His emotion locked up and replaced by anger and annoyance. He wished he could just relax him and get some out. Tell him his troubles for once instead of taking it out on him.

2D sighed as he waited most the night for his night visitor to arrive to claim him once again, but it was late and he was started to drift into the world of sleep. But he heard something snap as his heart began to pound. He fakes a gasp as he opened his eyes to the familiar blackness that blocks his vision. He whimpers a bit, adding a few pleas, He briefly wonders if they plague him with guilt or not. He shivers feeling hands trail down his chest gasping as his nipple is pinched.

He couldn't stop the soft moans even if he wanted to as his bare chest was touched, his neck licked seeking to exploit one of his weaker areas. He sings for Murdoc during this time just hoping he would slip up some how and get this over with but the man is too careful, so calculating...So he continued his false plea for him to stop, like it ever worked thought.

2D groaned as he was brought to full hardness under the man's skillful ministrations. He gave a cry as his pants were grabbed pulled of his thin frame with ease as it left him nude for the bassist. He moaned as his member was taken into a calloused experienced hand as it began to move, jerking him off. He stiffened and shivered at the sound of the cap for the lube being opened.

He whimpered as he missed the hand pleasing him as his legs were spread a cold finger pressing against his small entrance before he gave a yelp as it slid inside him. he stayed silent for this part as he got used to the strange sensation of something inside him there as he soon found all three of them working its way inside him. He gave a small gasp as the three were pulled out of him.

He gave a shout as he heard the pants undone to keep his image up. He gave a shiver as he still couldn't see anything, but something was different. he found Murdoc was leaning over him undoing the cuffs, did this mean...?

No, he was just flipped over onto his hands and knees as the man knelt behind him. He trembles feeling a sticky finger run down his back. He heard the satanist grab the lube slicking up the large hard member. He gave another shout as the hands grabbed his hips as he aligned himself blushing a bit as his ass cheeks were spread out allowing the head to poke him. He began a louder string of pleas as the other seemed to have given them a thought.

2D did however cry out in the slight pain of the invasion until he was fully sheathed inside him whimpering a bit as well. He panted as he concentrated on getting used to it as Murdoc held still for him. He released a his held breath as a sigh after the pain had passed. 2D felt the member being pulled out till the head was still in before it was slammed back into him making him cry out, setting a rough pace for them. After the friction subsides hsi voice gets a bit higher from the pleasure until he screamed out.

Murdoc found his prostrate as he continued to cry out unable to hold back his begging for more, It was total bliss as the other grabbed his hips to slam him back as the pace had increased. 'P-Please, d-don't stop...I-I feels...so good." he continued wantonly as it was overwhelming, painful not to cry out the man's name. Murdoc fucks him good as he found he loved this new position as it wasn't long till he hit his climax, Screaming out again as he tensed up before he released his cum dripping onto the bed as he trembled a bit, It wasn't long until Murdoc hit his as well slamming far inside him as he moaned feeling him shoot his seed deep inside him. He can hear Murdoc's harsh panting as he collapses downward his own adding to the silence of his room, groaning as the member slipped from him.

2D could feel the other staring as he wonders what he is thinking, is he guilty that he takes him by force, or satisfied he could do this to him whenever he wants. He felt the small wince as Murdoc got up and began to pack the things up to leave pushing his head into a pillow and covering it with a blanket, gives him enough time to escape. He slowly takes it off as he turns over groaning at his used ass as he stared at the door wishing that they could talk but he didn't want to risk what they had now.

"Night Muds...I love you too..."

* * *

end.

Not bad for my second Gorillaz Story first Murdocx2D, Just watched the live webcast from the CBS website for the live performance Awesome as always, still miss the actual band though hope they get their time to shine.

Tsuki: please review i love and thrive off of them, they make my day. Love you all Kyuubi is dressed up for halloween, last year he was sephiroth, the year before that Chaos (vincent valentine) and this year he is sadly...(for me...ish...)

Murdoc: Heh, yea Its going to be one hell of a party.  
Tsuki: Murdoc...save me...


End file.
